Prior to shipping a device, such as a system-on-a-chip (SOC), the device must be tested to determine whether it has been manufactured correctly and is fully operational. A variety of testers are available for such testing. Typically, a tester is a very large and expensive machine which is designed to precisely position the placement of logic signal transitions at very high speeds. Most testers are aimed at creating a “functional environment” for a device which mimics the environment in which the device will eventually be used, to thereby demonstrate that the device will behave as expected in that environment.
For functional tests, a tester applies a series of “test vectors” to the inputs of the device. A test vector is a critically timed cycle of events lasting a short period of time referred to as a “vector cycle”. Within a vector cycle, and at precisely calculated times, logic signal drivers in the tester apply stimulus to device inputs. At the same or some precisely delayed time, logic signal comparators in the tester monitor responses at device outputs. When many test vectors are executed sequentially, discrepancies between monitored and expected device outputs, if any, are noted as device failures.
An alternative or adjunct to functional testing is “structural” testing (e.g., “scan” testing). Structural testing enables the testing of structures which are deeply embedded within a device. Rather than testing the device's internal structure by applying stimulus to the device's inputs, structural testing involves shifting a series of test vectors into the core of a device, and after each test vector is shifted in, launching the test vector and capturing a response. Each response is then shifted out of the device. In this manner, a tester can verify that all of a device's elements are present and operational. An assumption of structural testing is that if all elements are present and operational, then the elements will contribute to performing the greater and intended functions of the device (e.g., adding, shifting, etc.), and the device will function as designed.
Each type of test (functional, structural, or other types of tests) may have different memory requirements for the tester to execute the test vectors for each test to be performed. The requirements may also vary between different tests of each type. Currently, customers or test designers may not know the amount of memory required to execute their tests.